Fairytalesque
by SunshineDaisiesWindmills
Summary: The story of a girl who would never be a princess, the boy who wanted to be her prince, and the prat who just might be her knight. From "Once Upon a Time," to "Happily Ever After," Lily's life was very, very Fairytalesque.
1. Prolouge: Once Upon a Time

Prologue: Once Upon a Time

_or_

The Beginning

_in which_

The Protagonist and her problems are introduced.

* * *

Sometimes, I look at my life, and I wonder how I got where I am.

I wonder how I went from the innocent little girl on the playground, the fiery one who ran and laughed and tried not to care about the thoughts of others, to the sad, pining woman who wants so badly to do something, _anything, _but just can't.

I long for the carefree days of my youth. I miss the girl who played until she was so tired she could hardly stand, and begged to be read fairytales every night. I miss believing in the possibility of them. When I was very young, I was absolutely certain that my life _was_ a fairy tale. Life was just so whimsical then.

Now, it seems as if all the colors in the world have dimmed. The sun doesn't shine quite as brightly as it used to. Everything in the world is wrong, and I am absolutely terrified. It shouldn't be this way.

It's trivial to think that one person's choices can change the fate of the world. Every decision that we make is, after all, connected to everybody else's. A girl decides to time her day perfectly to run into this guy she doesn't really know. He decides to hit snooze and runs late all day because of it. She misses her opportunity, and he is better rested. Even if he hadn't it snooze it wouldn't matter anyway because he's stealing cars for a living and is bound to be arrested eventually.

Obviously it's silly to think, because he can't be vital to his "cause" and those above him would have made the same choices that lead them to their place, and the world would be the same. But, I can't help thinking; maybe if he had chosen me, the world would be a little brighter. Maybe I would just see it that way because he was with me.

Maybe if I had followed him, made his decisions, maybe I wouldn't see the world so darkly. I would hate myself, but at least I wouldn't have a hole in my heart where my best friend used to be.

Sometimes, I look at my life and I wonder how I got where I am.

The answer, of course, is simple. I made choices. I went away to school. I formed new relationships, and I ended old ones. I fell in love, and then fell out of it. I suffered loses, but gained some things too. I dealt with things that no one should have to, but everyone does. In short, I grew up.

It was sooner than it should have been. Much sooner than most people my age, but when compared to my _peers_ the people like me, I really held on to my youth much, much longer. It is, not simply, but not unexpectedly, a product of our times.

The world, _my_ world, anyway, is at war. The school tries to protect us, but for all of its charms and enchantments, it cannot do everything. It affects us, all of us, even, nay, _especially_ the children. It saddens me beyond belief to know that they are being robbed of their childhood. That they'll never know the beauty of "Once upon a time…"

I'm grateful to have that. I will never, ever forget it. I can't.

Once upon a time, I was happy.

* * *

**AN: So this, is a possiblity for my next story. If you're a fan of Kiss and Tell, don't worry, I WILL finish that before this takes off, but I was inspired, so I thought I'd write it. This story will basically be a comparison of people and events in Lily's life to traditional fairytale elements. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also, if you have any ideas for fairytale elements, or a better summary, fell free to let me know! I have a list of the most basic ones, but I think that sometimes the unexpected are fun too! :)**

**Love,**

**Sunny**


	2. The Inciting Tragedy

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recoginze.

* * *

Chapter One:

The Inciting Tragedy

_Or_

Something Bad Happens to the Protagonist to Strike Interest

_in which_

A Seemingly Ordinary Child is Destined for A Seemingly Ordinary Life

* * *

David and Ruth Evans were, in every possible way, a normal couple. They were introduced through a mutual friend, fell in love, and were married in their early twenties. David worked in a factory; Ruth worked as a secretary. They saved some money and bough a small house in the better part of an otherwise not-so-great neighborhood. It was a house to start them off, nothing spectacular, though it had a small garden and window boxes, which Ruth, whose first great love was gardening, was thrilled about.

Yes, David and Ruth Evans were, in every possible way, a normal couple.

David was pleased with this. They had a good life, a nice house, and a decent salary to support his family.

Ruth was merely okay with his. She had grown up reading novels about great adventures and happy endings. She knew it was improbable, but somehow, she wanted it for herself. Perhaps finding David _was_ her great adventure, though it was not the stuff of novels, and now, well, now she was living her happy ending. She was perfectly satisfied, but for some reason, she could stop the nagging feeling that she wanted- that she was _meant_ for something more, and all she had was an average life.

When she had her daughters, she named them after flowers. She hoped their names, at least would set them apart from the rest of the world.

Petunia came first. Happy and healthy, but in need of nearly constant attention. Regularly beautiful. Eager to please and always willing to help.

Next came Lily. Happy and healthy. Delicate, but hearty. Never needing attention, but somehow always drawing it to her. Exquisitely beautiful. Proud, and loving.

Ruth remembered sitting with both of them on the first night of their lives. She counted each of their fingers and each of their toes, just to make sure they were still there. She felt the beat of their hearts, and the rhythm of their breaths and was positive that no song could sound as beautiful. She stared into their faces, and thought about their futures. She hoped they would be healthy, strong, intelligent, and brave. She prayed they would live long, happy lives.

And, though she'd never admit it, she hoped they'd be part of something extraordinary.

She watched the two most beautiful flowers of her life grow; she cultivated them with more tenderness than she had ever put into a garden. She fed and bathed and clothed and played with more joy than she could imagine.

Each day was spent beaming with joy as she watched her daughters' daily accomplishments. Each night was spent wishing for the same things as the first night of their lives and, secretly, mourning because she knew their lives would be just as average as hers.

That was the real tragedy, she thought, the worst of life. Being nothing more than a number, or a face in the crowd. Leaving nothing but a memory; no lasting marks on the world at large. It was a tragedy that her two girls, her two young, beautiful, exceptional girls- girls she knew at the capability to change the world, probably never would.

But, if they must be normal, she wished with all her might that they would be healthy, and safe, and happy. Because happy, after all, was the greatest accomplishment.

Ruth Evans mourned for her daughters because she thought they deserved more than normal, and would never have it. She was a mother, a wife, a gardener, a lover of adventure, and a secretary.

She was also very, very wrong.

* * *

It soon became clear that the youngest of her flowers was markedly… different. Things happened when she was upset… strange things. She wanted her daughters to be special, not _weird._

She tried to suppress them. She told Lily not to do the things she could control; no flying down from swings, or making buds pulsate in her hand. She tried her best to keep Lily from getting upset, worse things than flying happened when she was upset. It was difficult, to say the least, Lily had _quite_ the temper, and though she adored her mother, tended to ignore the rules she saw useless.

Lily started to change when she started school. She never had trouble making friends, she was a sweet, charming girl, but it soon became apparent that when she didn't like something (which was more often than one could hope), bad things happened. Things grew or shrank to disproportional sizes, things disappeared, things placed out of reach or hidden were suddenly found in her hands. The children noticed, of course, and Lily was never able to keep the friends that she made. She became shy and withdrawn, excepting for when she was with her family.

Ruth spent many nights comforting her crying little girl. As she soothed her to sleep, she thought she would give _anything_ for her daughter to just be…_normal._ Lily wasn't happy like this, and at the core, that was all Ruth really ever wanted. She was extraordinary, yes, but at what cost?

Lily was miserable, and Ruth was positive that was the _real_ tragedy.

* * *

**AN: So, whatchya think? Please review!**

**Love,**

**Sunny**


	3. The Fairy Godmother

Chapter Two

The Fairy Godmother

_or_

An Escape is Offered

in which

Severus Snape is Introduced

* * *

Severus Snape was not exactly the type of person that one would chose to be friends with. He was dirty, and mean, and quite full of himself. He was the type of child mothers tell their children to avoid on the playground. Had Lily met him any other way, she probably would have reacted exactly the way her sister had, cruelly.

But the fact was, she did not meet him in any other way. She met him on the playground, and he offered her an escape from the terrible, friendless life she was living. He told her she was a witch.

She didn't believe him, at first. She didn't want to, either. Who wants to believe it when someone tells her she's a witch? Certainly not Lily.

But well, he made sense. She couldn't deny it. He had explanations for all the strange things that happened around her, all the strange things that she could do. It all made perfect sense, and the news was _wonderful._ She was a witch! She was magic! _Magic!_ And she had _loads_ of it; he had even told her so! She wasn't strange; she was special. Extraordinary, even.

He was a curious child, and truthfully, in any other circumstance, Lily wouldn't have associated with him. But he had stories and answers about Hogwarts and magic, and creatures that Lily had never even imagined. He accepted her, embraced her for her differences, and for the first time, Lily felt like she could be herself.

She was sometimes harsh with him, as he was often unkind, and unkindness never favored well with Lily. Soon though, she realized that she could not alter his personality, and gave up trying, though she was always vocal with her disapproval. But Severus listened to her, and he never thought her questions were stupid, and he needed a friend just as much, more so really, as Lily did.

And so, despite his less than endearing qualities, Lily and Severus became friends. They shared the bond that only first friends can.

* * *

"Sev," she pleaded with him, drawing out his name, "Please tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything."

"It's nothing," he snapped. He noticed the frown on her face and amended, "I'm fine. Really, I am."

She twisted the swing she was sitting on, picked up her feet and let herself spin. "It must be something, because you don't _seem_ fine." He remains silent. "Bobby Fisher called me a freak and threw a stick at me today."

He was suddenly very alarmed, "What happened?"

"It flew back at him, and hit him in the head. I didn't throw it, I swear. No one believed me and I was in trouble for the rest of the day."

He can't suppress a grin. "That's brilliant."

"No, it's not!" she snapped. "Mum and dad were really angry with me." He stiffened as much as he possibly could while sitting on a swing. "But now I've told you about my bad day, so now it's your turn."

He gently pushed himself back and forth with his feet, "It's nothing. I'm used to it."

"Well _I'm_ used to people being mean to me, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with it." She leaned closer to him, and placed a gentle hand on his. He pulled it away immediately, "And it always made me feel better to talk about it with Mum, or Tuney."

"My parents are fighting," he said solemnly, "But they always fight. It's nothing new."

"Oh," was all she could muster for a response.

He felt her discomfort, "But we'll be at Hogwarts soon, and then it won't matter."

"Right," she forced a smile, "Hogwarts. Only six hundred and eighty three days."

"And we'll be free."

"No more Bobby Fisher."

"No more fighting parents."

She bit her lip and smiled, "It's gonna be wonderful."

* * *

**AN: So, there's going to be about two more chapters like this, and then the story is really going to kick off. I've just got to get them to Hogwarts first, so please have patience. :) Also, please review!**

**Love, Sunny**


	4. The Ball

Chapter Three

The Ball

_Or_

Her Life Will Change Forever

_In Which_

Lily Goes to Hogwarts

* * *

_An Invitation_

* * *

The Evans family was gathered in their living room, watching television on a rainy, summer afternoon. The girls were arguing about what show to put on next, their parents chuckling and shaking their heads at the silliness of their children. Their family bonding was interrupted by three sharp knocks at the door.

Mr. Evans rose and walked to the door, opening it to reveal a stern-looking woman holding an umbrella. "Hello," she said, "Mr. Evans, I presume?"

"Yes, I am, how may I help you?"

"I'm here concerning your daughter, Lily."

At the mention of her name, Lily as well as her mother and sister, tuned themselves attentively toward the door. David pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oi, what did she do? We'll pay for any damages."

Ruth and Petunia looked at Lily with slightly scolding expressions. "I haven't done anything!" she whispered.

"Lily has done nothing wrong, to my knowledge. My name is Minerva McGonagall. Do you mind if I come in to explain things?"

David hesitated before inviting her inside. In the living room, Lily was squealing. "She's from Hogwarts, Tuney! I told you it was real!"

Just as Petunia was about to refute her sister, the strange woman and their father walked through the door, into the living room. "Hello," the strange woman greeted them.

"This is my wife, Ruth," David introduced, "this is Petunia, and this," he gestured toward his youngest daughter, "is Lily."

"Very well," the strange woman said, "I'm Minerva McGonagall, and I represent Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Professor McGonagall, as she was, in fact, a professor, explained everything Severus had said. Lily was a witch. Hogwarts was real. Lily was accepted there. She explained what was necessary for her schooling, and where they could buy the supplies; when the term started and how to find the train to take her there. By the time she had left it was decided: Lily was going to Hogwarts.

* * *

_An Enchanted Pumpkin_

* * *

The night of August thirty-first seemed like an eternity to Lily. She managed to sleep for a few hours, but spent most of the night tossing and turning in a flutter of nerves and excitement. She was up with the sun, and dressed before a single rooster had crowed. She impatiently got herself breakfast and when her parents finally emerged from their bedroom, bleary-eyed and yawning, the first thing out of Lily's mouth was: "Can we go now?"

They left after an agonizing wait, and at ten thirty in the morning they arrived. Walking through a brick wall was a bit scary for everyone, but they managed. Lily was the first one through, of course, and she was absolutely astonished by what she saw. A gleaming scarlet steam engine stood before her, surrounded by parents and children, chatting or hugging or laughing. There were cats, and _owls! _and was that a toad? Even Petunia, who had tried so hard to remain angry and uninterested, could not contain her gasp of surprise.

Coming back to reality, Ruth and David got their daughter situated, and ready to board the train. Petunia and Lily stepped away from their parents for a moment, presumably to say good-bye to each other. They returned shortly, each one looking a bit angrier than when they had left. Lily gave each of her parents a hug, told them good-bye and headed for the train.

The ride was dreadful. She had found and empty compartment at first- she had no desire to see Severus, the boy who had turned her sister against her- but soon two boys joined her. They ignored her, for the most part, but had still disrupted her crying, which was _not_ acceptable. Severus soon found her, and joined the compartment. The two boys turned out to be _vile_ though, that hadn't really surprised Lily. The old friends left, and continued their ride sharing the excitement and nerves they both had.

After several hours, they saw it, looming in the distance: Hogwarts.

* * *

_The Ball_

* * *

It took Lily all of three days to fall in love with her new school. She made friends with her roommates, took interesting classes, and learned so much. She couldn't spend as much time as she would have liked with Severus, because they were in different houses, but when ever they had free time, they could be found sharing it together.

There were bad things, of course, there were always bad things, but it was altogether a glorious thing. And in less than a week, Lily knew, this was where she belonged.


End file.
